You Must Be This Tall
by xTimesNewRomanx
Summary: He just wanted some cotton candy but a date would have to suffice.


**You Must Be This Tall**

* * *

 **Sooooooooo like I went to an amusement park with my friends and I almost died on the big rides ahahah they were so scary. But then I thought that this would make an interesting one shot of my OTP ;O oh hell yeah.**

 **Best Mistake is uhhh… slowly coming together idk. I've wrote quite a bit for chapter 4 but I'm still gonna take forever for it to update. lmao**

 **My body was in so much pain ahahaha. I walked around for like 10 hours.  
**

 **Today is actually my last day of summer vacation and I'm going back to school tomorrow. I will be a junior lol ;v; I'm not excited tbh. Junior years are the busiest I heard but I will try to make time to draw and write as best as I can.**

 **Ugh anyways have a cringy summary.**

* * *

 ** _He just wanted some cotton candy but a date would have to suffice._**

 **Butch/Buttercup - 18**

 **Rated T**

* * *

 **You Must Be This Tall**

Butch's foot tapped impatiently on the ground as he waited for his… "date" to arrive. It was the last time that Butch would _ever_ team up with Buttercup in a bet. Who knew that the girl was so bad at holding bets? He had to take a mental note of it. Never again would he work with his ill-tempered counterpart. Then again, maybe he should have known better than to have challenged Blossom and Brick, the most dynamic duo when together... the most loud and annoying people when not.

All in all, he and Buttercup had to suffer by going on a "date" as their punishment for losing.

Soon, he was losing patience and all of the rides started to beckon him into the amusement park. He could hear the faint screams of citizens inside. The smell of cinnamon and other sugary treats wafted towards him and soon, he began pacing around the entrance. At least he was getting some fun out of the punishment. He pulled his varsity jacket tighter as he waited for Buttercup to arrive.

In the distance, Buttercup came up to the entrance and looked around for the brute. By then, many people were beginning to crowd the entrance but luckily she had spotted the tall, dark-haired man pacing around like an idiot. Buttercup rolled her eyes as she took her sweet time to approach her idiot of a date. She coughed to get his attention and as soon as he laid eyes on her, the first thing he noted was the getup she was wearing. A sweater that bared her midriff and a skirt. Even her hair was curled up in a high ponytail with a green bow at the top. Had her hair always been that long? Butch was stunned. Dare he say that she actually looked really cute. Buttercup coughed again.

"Are we going to go in?" Buttercup asked. Butch quickly shook his head and moved towards the park.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." She followed suit. "So, who got you into that… outfit?" Butch scratched his neck a little, trying to start an awkward conversation with the girl. Buttercup rolled her eyes before answering with a simple name.

"Bubbles."

"Of course." The two teens stopped in front of the colorful array of rides, games and food. The screams of people came from the fast rides and children hovered around the games stands. It was refreshing to have a fun trip filled with roller coasters before school started for the two teens.

"I say we go straight for the scary rides," Buttercup declared as she pointed to the scariest one there. Purgatory.

"How about we go on a chill ride. Y'know, to warm up. We don't want you to start crying on Purgatory." Butch gave her a grin as Buttercup glared intensely at her counterpart.

 _The smug bastard..._

"I am not going to cry." She stomped towards The Screamer as Butch shrugged.

"Don't come clinging to me after the ride." She quickly flipped him off as he laughed. It was incredibly amusing to mess with his counterpart. They rushed to get into the short line and soon, they found themselves buckling into the seats. Buttercup took a good look at the roller coaster track. There were several loops and high drops. One slow twist in the track made her heart beat a little faster. That part was where they would turn upside down slowly. "You ready?" Butch turned to Buttercup and he could see fear and excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah. This is gonna be good." She smiled. The coaster started slow as it climbed to the highest point. Buttercup looked down and saw how nice the view was from way up. She looked towards Butch who was also enjoying the amazing view from up top. They weren't able to view it for long as they immediately were sent right down into the drop. The two teens raised their arms as they yelled. The slow loop was actually really exciting for Buttercup and Butch. They watched the entire park turn upside down as they passed through. Eventually, the ride slowed down to a stop after a few more loops.

"Thank you for riding Purgatory! Don't forget your belongings and enjoy the rest of your day at Townsville Towers!" The Greens got off of the ride and stumbled to the exit with shaking knees. They burst into laughter as they talked about what they were going to ride next.

"That was so good! I wanna go on it again and again!" She held onto the railing for support as they decided their next ride.

"I'm thinking Thunder and Lightning, then Drop Down and then we head over to some water rides to get _soaking wet_." He winked at Buttercup who only punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes at the double entendre.

"Sounds like a plan, I guess."

Their next ride was a huge swing that dropped everyone's stomachs as they came swinging down. Butch loved the feeling of being suspended in the air whereas Buttercup's favorite was the tower drop. The ride also went high up in the sky and the two could see the entire park from the height. Buttercup could use her powers to see Townsville from the clouds anytime she wanted due to her powers, but she never really got to appreciate the view until now. The rides and stores looked minuscule from above. Before she could observe more, they were then sent to the ground in a fast drop, causing a few screams and swearing from the Greens.

"That... was amazing," Buttercup huffed out as they exited the ride. Butch cackled as he held onto the railings.

"I swore so much, dude. That kid behind me turned to me and looked at me funny." Buttercup whipped her head to the giggling man and pushed his shoulder.

"Great, now the kid is probably mortified."

"Oh, don't be such a hypocrite. You were swearing too, y'know." Buttercup hid her smirk.

"Yeah... I was." She then proceeded to laugh with Butch. He regained his composure after a while.

"Water rides now! Let's go!" Butch happily ran to the first water ride as Buttercup ran to catch up with him. The water rides were much more tame compared to the first roller coasters they rode but they did leave the Greens absolutely drenched. The first splash of water caught Buttercup off guard as she let out a yelp which made Butch burst out in laughter but Buttercup then watched as the next few bumps in the ride splashed cold water onto her counterpart.

"I hate wet socks, they're the worst," Butch complained. Buttercup nodded.

"Same here. I wish I brought a change of clothes."

"We'll dry off in the sun." The weather predicted a blazing heat of 80F that day and soon enough Butch and Buttercup were dried off quickly as they headed to the square of the amusement park. "Let's get food or something before we go on more rides. I'm starving." Butch placed a hand on his stomach.

"I could go for something sweet right about now." Buttercup looked around for food stalls and spotted ice cream vendors and candy stores. Her first choice was the ice cream vendor and she bought one mint chocolate chip, one green tea mochi ice cream, and a bag of candyfloss. She handed Butch the small boat of green tea ice cream and he widened his eyes in surprise.

"How did you know I liked green tea ice cream?" He stabbed his spoon in the soft treat. Buttercup shrugged as she licked her mint ice cream on a cone.

"Lucky guess. It's green so it matches your color." Butch chuckled as they found a vacant table to sit down at. As Buttercup finished up her cone, she began to open her bag of candyfloss and munch on the soft treat.

"Ah." Butch opened his mouth, waiting for Buttercup to give him some cotton candy.

"I'm not giving you my food, Butch."

"Ah!" He yelled louder, gesturing her to put cotton candy in his mouth. Buttercup grabbed a large chunk of blue cotton candy and shoved it into his face.

"There, you dork." Butch chewed on the candy, contently. He took a spoon full of green tea ice cream and put it in Buttercup's face.

"Here, eat this." Buttercup blushed she pulled a few stands of her hair back and leaned in to eat the ice cream. She hummed in content.

"That's so good!" She stood up as Butch trashed the empty plastic plate and they began walking around the park.

"Give me more cotton candy." Butch reached for the bag as Buttercup pulled it away. "Asshole! Just give me some!" Buttercup pulled apart a little more cotton candy and placed it in Butch's open mouth.

"You are a needy little bitch," she insulted. Butch shrugged his shoulders, brushing off his date's brash comment.

* * *

A jumbo sized plush toy of a llama caught Buttercup's eye. It had green fur and a cute face with small legs attached. Buttercup never was one for stuffed animals but this one looked adorable and soft to the touch. Butch stopped walking when he realised Buttercup was staring intensely at a plush in the games stands.

"Never took you for the stuffed animal type," he commented. Reluctantly, Buttercup removed her eyes from the toy.

"I'm not." She resumed walking to the next ride. "Let's go on another scary ride!" Before she could take another step, Butch grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, hold on. Do you want this thing?" He gestured to the green llama prize. Buttercup stared at it again before shaking her head.

"Nah, these things are rigged. All the big prizes are way too hard to get." Butch huffed cockily before pulling her back to the games stand.

"Oh, _please_! Watch me." He stood behind two children and their parents, waiting for them to finish their turn. The father had missed all his shots and laughed at the difficulty in the game. The children begged their parents to let them try.

"Honey, it's really tough. I'll buy you both some shots but it's really hard to get the balls into the hoop." Butch looked at the small basketball game in the stand. The hoops were low and the basketballs just barely fit into the hoops. Tough game indeed. It took two shots in a row to get a large prize but another two shots could trade the two large prizes for the jumbo prize. The green llama. So all he had to do was get 4 shots into the hoops.

The children took their shots at the basketball hoops but to no avail. They couldn't make any of the hoops.

"Alright, it's time to go." The mother ushered the kids away from the game stand as they sighed in defeat. Several other groups and people began to crowd around the games stands, most of them complaining on how hard the basketball game was or how it was rigged just to take their money.

"Butch, you don't need to embarrass yourself in front of everyone. Let's just go on another ride. She pulled on his arm gently but he gave her a knowing smile.

"What kind of date would I be if I didn't win a prize or something for you?" He put a ten down on the counter. "Four shots," he told the vendor. He nodded as he handed Butch a basketball. Buttercup sighed and let him have his shot at the game. At least she would have something entertaining to watch. People waited patiently behind him, still whispering about how the game was rigged. Butch took a step back and bounced the ball a few times. A wicked smile came across his face.

He took his first shot and it landed right into the hoop. People cheered a little when he got his first ball in. The vendor passed him the second ball and Butch made the second shot. People began clapping and whispering on how good he was. His third ball went in perfectly too. By now, most of the groups of people began crowding around Butch as he prepared for the last shot. Butch stepped back and threw the ball. It bounced a little on the hoop ring but slowly rolled right inside the hoop. His wicked smile was replaced by a victorious one. People cheered and clapped for the man since he had bypassed the almost impossible game. Even Buttercup was shocked but impressed at Butch's skills.

"I'll take the green llama." Butch pointed out the plush as the vendor pulled it down and handed it to him. He turned to Buttercup and held out the giant ball of fluff.

"Uh… th-thanks…" She gave him a small smile as she took the fluffy and squishy plush. She cuddled the toy as they began walking to another game stand.

"Oh, man! Did you see those people's faces? Ha! They were so shocked that I got four in a row. God, that felt good for my ego." He smirked. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, whatever. Not like we need anything else stroking your ego... but... how did you get the ball in that small hoop?" Butch turned to her with his cocky face.

"I come from a family that has extremely good luck."

"Might I say that it was Devil's luck," Buttercup joked but Butch's face twitched a little.

"Yeah… you could say that… anyways have you seen Brick at these games? Seriously, if you ever go on a date with Brick, take him to the carnival or an amusement park. He has such good luck and such amazing skills at these kind of games! He could get you so many plush dolls that you wouldn't be able to hold them or take them all home… well, unless you brought a shopping cart." Buttercup chuckled lightly at that which brought Butch's attention to the lovely ring in her laugh.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she joked.

"Once, the vendors had to ban him from playing anymore games for that day because he was so good! Oh my God, I was laughing my ass off!"

"If he continues winning these games, he might just be banned from these amusement parks forever!"

"I'm surprised they haven't yet." The two teens both laughed at Butch's story as they traveled towards more game stands. "Do you want anymore stuffed animals?" He asked. Buttercup shook her head quickly.

"No, no! This llama is perfectly fine. Thank you." She squeezed her llama again to feel the soft fabric. Butch had already left to another game stand as Buttercup rushed to follow. Ah, the ring toss and the bottles. Also most likely rigged. Butch had bought 15 rings and handed a few to Buttercup.

"Yo, try this with me." Buttercup smirked as she put her plush llama in one hand and grabbed a ring. She aimed and threw but it merely bounced around the bottles and fell. She tried again. And again. And again until eventually, she had got a ring on a bottle.  
"Yes!" She fist pumped into the air. Butch smiled as he took his turns and had gotten 3 of his rings onto the bottles. That was a large prize.  
"A unicorn?" Butch questioned as he was handed the prize. Buttercup giggled as Butch held the giant unicorn. "Sweet." He handed it to Buttercup.

"No, Butch, you keep this," Buttercup said, pushing back to him. Butch shook his head.

"I have like ten of these at home. Take it. Give it to Bubbles or Blossom." Buttercup laughed at that.

"As if Blossom would ever want a toy unicorn." She took the unicorn anyway. Butch shrugged.

"Who knows. She could be secretly into unicorns but doesn't want anyone to know." He didn't know what suddenly made him so funny, but making Buttercup laugh was apparently one of his goals on the date all of a sudden. He directed his attention away from Buttercup's face quickly when he realised he was staring.

The sun was starting to set so the green counterparts had to pick their last few rides for the day. Looking around, Buttercup searched for a ride they hadn't been on.

"As cliche as it sounds, do you want to go on the ferris wheel?" Buttercup gestured the huge wheel of lights turning round and round. Butch noticed the sunset and nodded.

"Why the hell not? Who knows, if this date gets as cliche as it is, we might get stuck at the top of the wheel." He shrugged. They made their way to the wheel and were then seated in one of the gondolas. They waited next to each other as the wheel began turning.

"Isn't this ferris wheel suppose to stop at the very top? You know, for the view or something?" Butch asked suddenly.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I suppose we will get our cliche date ending after all." It still felt weird for Butch to hear the word "date" come out of her mouth. They had said it many times before like it was nothing but... He had completely forgotten that they were on an actual date and the sudden recall to that fact made him blush. Honestly, it felt like a normal trip to the amusement park with a friend but it was just labelled as a date. He enjoyed the time with her, but he would never mention it to his brothers or anyone as a matter of fact.

The ride slowly came to a stop at the highest point for the two as expected. Buttercup pressed her hands against the plastic window as she stared down at the gorgeously lit up park with a bright smile. The night sky had turned the amusement park into a luminous light show. Stores, rides and statues were lit up in different neon colors.

"God, it's absolutely beautiful," she whispered. Butch stared right at Buttercup as her words left her mouth. His eyes were instantly fixed on how the lights from the park reflected on Buttercup's skin, making her look as if she were glowing.  
"Yeah… absolutely beautiful," he replied without taking his eyes off of her.

The ride began to move again after a few minutes and they were once again brought back down to the ground. Buttercup got out first and stretched her arms with a yawn. Butch exited the ride quickly afterwards. They decided that it was time they left.

* * *

Buttercup was exhausted as Butch drove her home. She had ate so much sugar and went on so many rides that the date turned out to be somewhat entertaining to the two. Buttercup put her stuffed toys in the small bag she brought along as Butch slowed down into her driveway. He exited the car as Buttercup got out and hugged her bag. He felt the need to finish the date as a true gentleman and so Butch walked alongside Buttercup to her door.

"You don't need to walk me back, you know."

"It's just in case." He shrugged.

"I can take care of myself."

"But still." Butch rubbed his neck nervously as they stopped at the large, red door.

"I never knew you actually had manners."

"Oh, shut up. I'm just trying to be a good date." He immediately blushed as soon as those words left his mouth.

Great. Well played, Butch.

Buttercup stepped closer to Butch, putting her bag on her back.

"Again, thank you for taking me out today," Buttercup thanked. Butch laughed nervously as he realised how close she was.

"It's no big deal, really! I'm… glad you had fun today." He gave her his most genuine smile but his face soon became surprised as Buttercup stood up on her toes and gently put one hand on Butch's shoulder and one on his jawline, pulling him down as Buttercup gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Butch immediately felt warm inside and stared blankly at Buttercup. She stepped away with a smile and headed inside her house.

"Goodnight, Butch," she said before completely closing the door. He stepped away from the house and made his way to his escalade as he thought over what just happened. As soon as he got in his car, the realisation that Buttercup kissed him had hit him.

Buttercup kissed him. On the cheek. Again, technically, but this time he didn't die.

As he started the car, a wide smile slowly crept up on his face followed along by a strong blush.

As he drove home, he thought about how cute she looked, having to stand on her toes to kiss him and how soft her lips were. God, he remembered how nice her jasmine perfume smelled when she stepped closer to him. Her hands, too, felt so soft on his face. Everything about her was soon clouding his thoughts as he parked his car in the garage.

As soon as he entered the house, he ignored every voice that greeted him home.

"Butch, how was the date?" Brick had asked but Butch only answered with silence and a smile. Boomer yelled out to Butch too, but he still didn't react. Boomer and Brick both looked at each other before staring back at their green brother. Brick yelled again. "Hey, asshole! I asked how your date with Buttercup went!" Butch finally turned to look at Brick and Boomer with a smile so large that the two brothers were slightly unnerved.

"Okay, stop smiling. You're starting to creep me out." Boomer remarked. Butch moved to the couch and landed face down on the soft cushions. He then started laughing and rolling around on the couch, kicking his legs around. By then, Boomer and Brick were far too scared to ask anymore questions and only stared at their brother in fear.

* * *

Buttercup sighed as she kicked off her shoes and sat down on the couch, exhausted. Her face was bright red after she realised that she had kissed Butch before she left. It was just an end-of-date kiss. That was all it was. Lot's of girls did that at the end of their date. It wasn't weird at all. It wasn't like she kissed him on the lips. Her thoughts were interrupted as Blossom and Bubbles came running down the stairs to greet their sister.

"So... how was the date?" Bubbles asked with a hopeful tone. Buttercup glanced at her sisters before taking out her stuffed toys.

"It was alright, I guess. The idiot actually wasn't completely detestable. Also, Blossom. Catch." She threw the unicorn toy at her pink sister and she caught it with a puzzled look.

"A... unicorn? Jumbo sized too. How did you win this? Those kind of games are usually incredibly difficult." Blossom held onto the toy as Buttercup threw a plush dolphin to Bubbles. "Good lord, how did you win all of these prizes?"

"Well... Butch actually... wont them for me..." She replied in a quiet voice. Bubbles and Blossom both gasped as Buttercup growled and made her way upstairs.

"That's so cute, Buttercup! He won them for you!" Bubbles squealed as the two sisters followed after her.

"Shut up. God, they're just toys." Buttercup shut her door behind her and prepared to get into her bed with her new llama toy.

* * *

 **Last minute author notes before I post this. It's 10pm I need to sleep cuz I got school. Thank you for reading. I hope to be writing more soon.**

 **Butchercup is gr8.**


End file.
